Another boring Weekend
by duogirl2
Summary: Sorry yall! I accedentally uploaded Unsolved Mysteries again for my songfic. So I have to rewrite it, because it got deleted. But until then, Here's a new story I wrote. It has some Relena bashing (I hate her) and some shounan ai at the beginning. no flam
1. Default Chapter Title

Legal stuff:  
I don't own any of the Gundam characters. Don't sue me. All you will get is an Algebra   
book. But you can have it for free if you want!  
  
Another Boring Weekend  
By duogirl2  
  
The only light in the bed room came from the glowing laptop. "Heero, why   
are you always at that laptop?" "Because" "Because why?" "It's none of   
your business." The American pilot pouted, but got no response from the   
Japanese pilot. "There's an e-mail on here. It's from Quatre inviting us to his   
mansion this weekend." "Cool! Let's go." "I'll tell him we'll be there." "I   
guess I'll go wash the sheets now since I can't sleep." "Not yet." Heero said,   
putting down his laptop. He abruptly stopped Duo from saying any thing   
else for the next couple of hours.  
  
Wufei was checking his e-mail to make sure that Triez didn't know where he   
was. He saw an e-mail from Quatre on his screen. It was inviting him to go   
to Quatre's mansion for the weekend. "Well," Wufei thought, "At least Triez   
won't find me there." He replied saying that he would make his presence   
known to them at the mansion.  
  
Quatre Winner was sitting at his computer. "Trowa," he said. "Duo, Heero,   
and Wufei will all be coming here tomorrow!" "Great" muttered Trowa.   
"Come back to bed, little one." "Okay."  
  
The next morning Duo was making eggs and toast for breakfast before he   
and Heero left for the Winner mansion. "Heero! Breakfast is ready!" He   
shouted. "There you are." Duo said as Heero walked into the kitchen and sat   
down at the table. "I was cleaning my gun."   
After breakfast, the two left for the mansion.  
  
Quatre hung up the phone. "That was Duo. He said that they just arrived and   
they will be here in two minutes. I still haven't heard from Wufei, though."   
"That's because I just got here." The Chinese pilot replied. "Oh, hey   
Wufei!" "Hello Quatre." "I'll show you to your room." When the guys got   
back downstairs, Duo was talking with Trowa, though Duo seemed to be   
doing most of the talking.   
  
"Where's Heero?" "He's right there." Duo said, pointing to a figure standing   
behind Quatre. "Oi, Heero, whatcha doing back there?" Quatre laughed.   
"Let's get this show on the road!" Quatre squealed. "What do you guys   
wanna do first?" "How about Scrabble." Duo suggested. "Ok."   
  
Two hours later. "Ok. How many times can you use the word "gun" in a   
game?" "As many as I want." Was Heero's reply. "Let's play something   
else." Wufei said. "I know! How about truth or dare?" Duo said. "Umm,   
okay." Said Quatre. "Me first!!" duo, of course. "Wufei, truth or dare?"   
"Truth" "Have you ever been in love since your wife?" "Hell no! Women   
are inferior! They are weak!!!" "Okay." "Yuy, Truth or dare?" Wufei said.   
"Dare." "I dare you to call miss Relena and tell her that you are in love with   
her." Duo shot a death glare at Wufei, which he didn't seem to see. "Fine."   
Heero picked up the phone and dialed Relena's number.   
  
One ring.  
  
Two rings.  
  
Three rings.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice at the other end. "Hello. Is this Relena?" Heero asked.   
"Yes. Is that you, Heero?" "Yes. I just called to tell you," He shot a look at   
Wufei, "That I hate you and I want you to stay away from me, you ugly   
bitch." He hung up the phone. Duo was rolling around on the ground   
laughing. "YUY, YOU DISHONERABLE CUR!!!!" "My turn." "Duo,   
Truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to make Wufei look like a girl."   
"Okay!!" "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Help me tie him down!" After a couple of seconds, Duo and Heero   
succeeded in restraining the extremely pissed off Wufei. Quatre found one   
of his sister's many make-up bags.   
  
"Now, lets see, How about some foundation, and blush, and some eye   
shadow. Now I'll need some eye liner and mascara. Okay, Now for some lip   
stick, and some lip liner, and some lip gloss to finish it off." Duo said as he   
put each item on Wufei. "You don't have any dresses, do you Quatre?"   
"Actually, I do. Hold on." Quatre returned moments later with a pale purple   
party dress. "Will this work?" "Perfect!" Said duo, grinning. "I know! How   
about we go to the mall! I need some new boxers!" Duo suggested. "Sure!"   
Heero, Quatre, and Trowa replied. Only Wufei seemed to not want to go.   
"Wufei, you're coming with us weather you like it or not."  
  
They all piled into one of Quatre's SUV's and headed toward the mall   
nearby.  
  
TBC…  
  
  
You likes? No likes? INFO! No flames please!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Legal stuff (again):  
  
I don't own any of the gundam characters nor anything associated with the mall. I have nothing   
to give you except an algebra book. YOU CAN HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another boring weekend (part 2)  
By duogirl2  
  
Chang Wufei couldn't believe what he had gotten into. Here he was in the back of a van, in   
pathetic woman's clothes, on the way to the mall. "I refuse to go through with this stupid game.   
I'm not going in." he said as they pulled into the parking lot of the local mall. "You'll do it or we   
will tie you down onto the couch and force you to watch 48 hours straight of teletubbies and   
barney." Said the Japanese pilot who was driving the van. "crap".  
  
To a normal person coming in or out of the mall, there were four guys and a strange looking girl   
walking up to the doors. "Where should we go first?" asked the American pilot. "How about   
Claire's?" Said the Arabian. "…" exclaimed Trowa. "Claire's it is!" said Duo happily. They   
walked to the store with Wufei in front of them so he could be seen and he couldn't run away.   
They got to the store and decided that Heero and Duo would go in with Wufei, and Quatre and   
Trowa would sit on a bench outside to make sure that Wufei couldn't escape.   
  
"ooh, This tattoo necklace is sooooo you!" Exclaimed Duo. "I will not wear anything you buy   
here." Wufei growled through gritted teeth. "Of course not." "Good" "You'll be buying it!" The   
Chinese pilot's eyes got wider than Duo's mouth ever had. "WHAT?????????   
INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled. "Wufei, shut up!" Duo hissed as the clerk glared at them.   
"We'll get kicked out of here." Wufei smiled and was about to shout again, but Heero punched   
him in the stomach without anyone seeing before he could utter a word. All he could do was   
wheeze. When he recovered, the trio approached the counter with the tattoo necklace, some   
clip-on earrings, and some glitter. "That will be $13.97" the lady at the cash register said, still   
eyeing them suspiciously. Duo jabbed Wufei in the side, still smiling, and Wufei took out his   
wallet and the money. Grumbling, he walked out of the store with the other two pilots and his   
bag.   
  
"Next stop, the Gap!" Said the American, happily. "You know, you're way too excited about   
this, Duo" Wufei said. "Yeah, I know." Duo said smiling. Since Quatre had really good fashion   
sense, he went into the store with Duo and Wufei, while Heero and Trowa waited outside.   
"Hmm, I wonder what would look good on him?" Said Quatre. "I think that the only colors that   
would look really good on him are red and white." He said. "Well, I'm sure that Heero would   
get a kick out of him wearing a skirt!" Duo informed Quatre. "Well here's a red leather mini   
skirt and tube top combo." Quatre observed. "Perfect!" Duo grabbed the outfit and handed it   
to the stunned Chinese pilot. "Try this on". "Hell no!" "I'll make you pay for it if you don't try it   
on and show it to us!" Duo threatened. "Damn." Wufei grumbled and sulked to the dressing   
rooms in back. Two minutes he came out in the red leather miniskirt and tube top. "Looking   
good!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei went back to change and when he came back out in the dress he   
was originally wearing, Duo bought the skirt and top for Wufei.   
  
"Heero! You'll never guess what we got Wufei!" Duo said excitedly. "What?" "Wufei, go put it   
on! You'll have to go into the woman's bathroom." "Shit." Wufei sulked off, once again   
grumbling to himself on the way to the woman's bathroom. When he came out in the outfit,   
Heero was doubled over in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" He   
couldn't stop. "Oh, shut up!" "Here, put on the stuff we got at Claire's." Heero managed to   
gasp in between fits of laughter. Since he knew that it was useless to argue, the abused Chinese   
boy put on the necklace and earrings while duo put the roll-on glitter on his face. "There!" Duo   
said. "Now what?" "Uuh, don't look now, but there are two big jocks coming up behind you   
guys." Said Quatre, who was looking the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, you puny weaklings." One said to them. Duo had to fight to restrain Heero and Wufei.   
"What do you want?" Duo questioned the guy. He had to be about 17 or 18. "What are you   
doing with these losers, babe?" The other inquired of Wufei. "She's hanging out with us if you   
don't mind." Heero answered before Wufei blew the whole thing. "Did I ask you?" "No" "Then   
shut up. Why don't you come hang out with us for a while cutie?" The second Jock said and   
pulled Wufei away from the other guys before he could react. "Now the rest of you, scram!"   
The first jock threatened. "Guys, I think we should do what he says." Quatre said, voice   
quavering. "…" Trowa agreed. The four pilots walked away from the Jocks, leaving Wufei to   
deal with them.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
Well, hopefully yall liked that. I'll probably have the next part done faster than I had this one   
done. I'll love you forever if you review it!!! I g2g.  
Duogirl2  



End file.
